


Dishes

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: hows about a couple people squabbling about the dishes while everybody else is watching a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> for ghostingthespace

They could all hear them in the kitchen, arguing over the dishes.

“Everybody else has done it!” Steve insisted, “it’s your turn.”

“This is my tower and I can do whatever the hell I want!”

“So exercise your duties as a good host and do the dishes!”

It was obvious that no one was paying attention to the movie anymore, straining instead to hear the shouting coming from down the hall.

Then suddenly, it stopped. The silence stretched out, broken only by the explosions on the screen.

“10 bucks says they’re making out,” Clint said.

“I do not think it wise to wager on such things,” Thor said reproachfully.

“You’re on,” Bruce said instead, “Steve wouldn’t let him win that easy, he’s probably just walked out.”

There was more silence and neither of them had made an appearance yet so Natasha stood up and walked to the door before turning to the rest of the group. “You guys coming?”

Bruce and Clint scrambled after her, while Thor followed more slowly.

When they made it to the kitchen Steve and Tony quickly jumped apart. Bruce sighed and pulled out his wallet.

“You stopped yelling,” Natasha said casually, “we were worried.”

“I- I think I’m going to stay here and- help Tony with the dishes,” Steve said his face bright red.

“Yes,” Tony said, not taking his eyes off Steve, “dishes, I haven’t done them before.”

“Right,” Clint said and turned around, pocketing his well earned money.

“Shall we return?” Thor asked, “I would like to know where the spacecraft has come from in this portrayal, it is not of any world I know.”

“I don’t think it’s based on anything real,” Bruce said, his voice fading in the distance.

When Tony was sure they were out of earshot he rounded on Steve. “What the hell!”

“I just- I- do the dishes Tony!” he hissed.

“I’m not sure I want to anymore, not after that,” Tony said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Finish them and we can discuss it after.”

Tony moved till he was an inch away from Steve’s face. “Less discussing and more kissing and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Deal,” Steve said, and stepped back, “don’t take too long.”

“Hey, I thought you were going to help me?”

“I am,” Steve said, “Think of it as… Motivation.”

Tony watched his retreating back in shock then turned to the sink, pushing his sleeves up. He can definitely get used to this kind of motivation.


End file.
